Enbizaka no shitateya
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: In a small village in Japan, named Enbizaka lived a young Japanese who's name was Kiku. He was a wonderful tailor and people always spoke well about him: about his nice character and his beautiful face. Jealousy was the only feeling he knew. Asakiku. Vocaloid Song-fic.


__**Konnichiwa! This is my second story in English so don't be too cruel with me :S This was corrected by my sister, so blame her XD Nono, okay, here we go. This is inspired in a Vocaloid song called Enbizaka no shitateya, the singer is Megurine Luka. I really like this song so I decided to do this :3 I'm proud of this story^^ It's very... Very simple because I don't know too much English :( **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor this song **_

_**Warnings: Character death, muder.**_

_**Enbizaka no shitateya - Megurine Luka**_

_Enjoy^^  
_

* * *

__**Enbizaka no shitateya**

_Enbizaka no katasumi ni aru  
Shitateya no wakaki onna shujin  
Kidate no yosa to tashika na ude de  
Kinjo demo hyouban no musume _

In a small village in Japan, named Enbizaka lived a young Japanese who's name was Kiku. He was a wonderful tailor and people always spoke well about him: about his nice character and his beautiful face.

_Sonna kanojo no nayami-goto wa  
Ai suru ano hito no uwakishou  
" Watashi to iu mono ga ari nagara  
Ie ni kaette kiyashinai " _

He had a spouse, that was the only thing that worried him. Even if the young British, named Arthur, had someone as beautiful as him waiting for him at home he never came home and the young Japanese always asked himself if the British didn't love him any more.

_Dakedo shigoto wa ganbaranakya  
Hasami wo katate ni isshoukenmei  
Haha no katami no saihou hasami  
Togeba togu hodo yoku kireru _

Even if Kiku had this worry, he always did his best in his work. He grabbed the beautiful scissors his mother had given him and created wonderful robes. The more you sharpen them the better they cut.

_Kyou mo machi wa itsumo no toori  
Aa odayaka de heiwa na nichijou  
Oodoori de ano hito wo mikaketa  
Tonari no onna wa ittai dare? _

Kiku was walking down the streets, the morning was very silent, only a few people were walking by his side but then he saw him. He was walking down the street with another man. Who was the blond with glasses?

_Akai kimono ga yoku niau  
Utsukushii onna to naka matsumajiku  
Aruku no sugata koraekirezu  
Sono basho wo sugu hanareta no _

The blond was wearing a red kimono and he talked to the British like they were lovers. Kiku could see that they shared a beautiful love and he couldn't stand it so he ran away, away from that betrayer.

_Dakedo shigoto wa ganbaranakya  
Hasami wo katate ni isshoukenmei  
Hoho wo namida de nurashi nagara  
Kimono no nuinaoshi ni sei wo dasu _

Even then he kept working hard, while large tears fell from his eyes he grabbed his scissors and continued fixing the red kimono he had in his hands.

_Machi wa naniyara fuon na kuuki  
Nanika jiken ga okottarashii  
Hashi no mae de ano hito wo mikaketa  
Tonari no onna wa ittai dare? _

The next morning while walking he could hear some people talking about a murder. It seemed that someone had been horribly murdered. 'What a tragedy' he thought but he kept on walking. Then he saw him, across the bridge with another man.

_Ochikonda yousu no ano hito ni  
Yorisou kami no kirei na onna  
Midori no obi ga totemo niau wa  
Aa sonna ko ga konomi na no ne- _

The British seemed a little bit down and depressed for the loss and the other man, who had long wavy blond hair tried to comfort him. He was wearing a beautiful green _obi. So, this is what I have to use? _

_Dakedo shigoto wa ganbaranakya  
Hasami wo katate ni isshoukenmei  
Akaku manako wo harashi nagara  
Obi no shuuzen ni sei wo dasu _

But even then he kept working hard, his eyes red of crying all day as he grabbed his scissors and fixed the o_bi_ that was on his hands.

_Machi wa niwaka ni sawagi hajimeta  
Futatabi jiken ga attarashii  
Kanzashi ya de ano hito wo mikaketa  
Tonari no onna wa ittai dare? _

The next morning he heard again the same people talk. Another man had been murdered. 'What a tragedy' he thought but he kept on walking. Then he saw him in front of a shop with another man.

_Toshiha mo ikanu onna no ko ni  
Kiiro ikanzashi kaiataete  
Ittai nani wo shiyou to iu no?  
Hontou ni misakai ga nai no ne _

That man was very young, he had blond wavy hair and a curl sticking out and he had beautiful and innocent blue eyes. The British bought a beautiful yellow flower and he put it in the other man's hair with a lovely smile. _Why do you like seeing me suffering? I will never trust you again. _

_Dakedo shigoto wa ganbaranakya  
Hasami wo katate ni isshoukenmei  
Hasami no iro konna datta kashira?  
Kyou mo shigoto ni sei wo dasu _

But even then he kept on working and he grabbed his scissors. _Have they got another colour? But it doesn't matter, I have to work harder. _

_Youyaku shigoto mo hito danraku shita  
Ai ni kite kurenai no naraba  
Kochira kara ai ni yukimashou _

He finally finished his work and stared at it with admiring eyes. _If you don't come to me I will come to you. _He finally would be his.

_Akai kimono  
Midori no obi  
Kiiro ikanzashi  
Kami ni sashite  
Anata konomi no  
Onna ni natta wa  
Dou? Watashi kirei deshou? _

The red kimono, the green _obi, _and the yellow flower he put on his hair. _Now I'm the type of man you like. Aren't I beautiful? _

_Kyou wa machijuu ga oosawagi  
Kondo wa otoko ga korosareta  
Kore de kazoku yon-nin ga subete  
Nanimonoka ni korosaretarashii _

He looked in sorrow at the people that were walking down the streets. Apparently, another man had been murdered. A family of four people had been killed with no regret.

_Sore ni shite mo hidoi hito ne  
"Hajimemashite konnichi wa" nante  
Maru de tanin mitai ja nai  
Maru de tannin mitai ja nai _

When Kiku tried to talk to him he acted like he didn't know him. 'Hello, how are you?' he asked like the Japanese was some kind of stranger. _Now I do feel like a stranger. _

_Dakedo shigoto wa ganbaranakya  
Hasami wo katate ni isshoukenmei  
Akaku some matta saihou hasami  
Togeba togu hodo yoku kireru _

_But I must persevere with my job. I hold my scissors very hard in my hand. The sewing scissors have been stained red. The more you sharpen them the better they cut._

**_Owari_**

* * *

Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
